Scaredy-shroom
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Scaredy-shroom (PvZ: GW). |mushroom = yes |flavor text = "Who's there?" whispers Scaredy-shroom, voice barely audible. "Go away. I don't want to see anybody. Unless it's the man from the circus."}} Scaredy-shroom is a long-range mushroom similar to the Peashooter, only lower cost. It is intended to be used during the Night levels as an early defense. It is unique that it hides when the zombies get too close from its vicinity, preventing it from shooting without actually protecting it. It made its first appearance in Plants vs. Zombies. Suburban Almanac entry Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shrooms are long-ranged shooters that hide when enemies get near them. Damage: normal Special: stops shooting when enemy is close Sleeps during the day "Who's there?" whispers Scaredy-shroom, voice barely audible. "Go away. I don't want to see anybody. Unless it's the man from the circus." Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Plant Food upgrade :Note: This is only for Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Poison spray: Hits all enemies in its lane and poisons them. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Usage Scaredy-shrooms are really useful for early defenses, as an additional defense to work with Puff-shrooms. As they only cost 25 sun, Scaredy-shrooms can be planted early in the level, giving you coverage in a whole lane; its long range will be able to kill an incoming zombie and give you enough protection to keep planting Sun-shrooms or Sunflowers. However, if you use it on a day level, it will cost 100 sun, due to 75 additional sun requirement for a Coffee Bean, making it obsolete, as the Peashooter is better. Strategies Scaredy-shrooms are very helpful, due to their low cost, high range, and fast recharge time. In an extremely foggy level, it is reasonable to have the Scaredy-shroom in your slot because it is the only long-ranged mushroom and it can locate the zombies covered with the fog by attacking them. You might be put off, due to its rather set-backing ability to stop shooting when an enemy gets within a square of them in any direction, leaving it vulnerable to be eaten. To compensate for this, plant them behind other plants. It may be a good idea to plant Scaredy-shrooms on the far left of your lanes - even behind Sun-shrooms. Just remember to not neglect the nearby lanes, as Scaredy-shrooms will hide if a zombie gets close in any of the adjacent lanes. One Scaredy-shroom will be enough to kill a normal Zombie or Conehead Zombie if planted on the far left, which is really amazing for a plant that only costs 25 sun. Scaredy-shrooms also work very well in conjunction with Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. Notes: Do not bother with Scaredy-shrooms at all during the day, as Peashooters cost exactly the same (when you count the Coffee Bean), only taking one seed slot, don't hide when enemies get close, and their peas can be set on fire. Also with Imitaters, use Puff-shrooms instead. However, if you are attempting the Good Morning achievement, it is recommended to use these mushrooms because of their low cost compared with other mushrooms (when combined with the Coffee Beans), as long as they are placed as far left as possible. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Digger Zombies, Bungee Zombies, and Balloon Zombies can scare the Scaredy-shroom while underground and in the air, respectively, despite their inability to eat it. *Scaredy-shroom sweats and cries when it hides. *When a Scaredy-shroom is sleeping, its eyes cannot be seen. **However, sleeping Scaredy-shrooms have visibly open eyes in the Nintendo DS version. *Scaredy-shroom is the only mushroom that cries. However, it is not the only plant that cries; other plants that cry are Tall-nut, Garlic, and White Radish. **However, the other three plants only cry whenever they are severely damaged. So, technically, the Scaredy-shroom is the only plant that cries without taking damage. *Scaredy-shroom is the cheapest long-range plant, justified by it being a mushroom and hiding when zombies get near. *When on a Lily Pad, it will hide in the Lily Pad, even when it's not connected to any ground. *Scaredy-shroom's eyes get about four to five times larger when scared. *In the iPhone version, the Scaredy-shroom blinks its eyes when it's hiding. *Its seed packet in the iPad version has very small eyes and the eyes are a little higher than other versions. *Bungee Zombies can scare it from two spaces away horizontally, because they stretch their arms out to the sides. *The name is a combination of "scaredy cat," a tease to someone who is scared, and the suffix “-shroom”, meaning that it is a mushroom. *It is somewhat similar to Shamrock and Shamrockstar. *Scaredy-shroom is one of the four mushrooms that are purple, other three are Gloom-shroom, Puff-shroom, and Fume-shroom. *Scaredy-shroom is the only mushroom whose projectiles do not disappear. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It looks almost identical to its design in Plants vs. Zombies. *It attacks zombies by firing a long laser beam that damages all zombies in front of it. See also *Peashooter *Fume-shroom *Puff-shroom *Coffee Bean es:Seta miedicaru:Трусогрибvi:Scaredy-shroom Category:Mushrooms Category:Night obtained plants Category:Night Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:Offensive plants (All Stars) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces (All Stars)